Like Mother, Like Daughter
by sandersonsisters
Summary: FINISHED! Claire's daughter finds out many things about her mother through her diary...and she finds that there are some things passed through blood. PAIRE, OCOC
1. Chapter 1

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
Part one

Disclaimer: If Heroes was mine, do you really think Peter and Claire would be related? I don't think so...

My mother is famous. She was one of the Heroes that stopped the New York bombing, and many things after that. She was fifteen at that time, and she was twenty-two when she had me. She died three years later- yes, the indestructible girl. Not so indestructible.

After that, my life kind of went to hell...mostly because my father left my mother when she was two months pregnant. He never wanted to see her or me. Lucky for him he got custody after she died. He was a complete jerk the entire time I grew up. He hit me, my twin brother, Colin, and my step-mother. Until that day.

I was fifteen when my gift began to show itself... and infuriated my father even more than I thought possible. Apparently, if I touched someone with a gift, I could use that gift. The first time my father figured out what I could do, he back handed me across the face, muttering, I'll never get away from that bastard.

That was when my step-mother made a decision. She quickly pulled me and Colin into my room, and helped me pack a bag of clothes. "You have to leave." She muttered to us. She handed me a wad of cash. "Your father is just going to get worse. You have family in New York." She whispered. "Your mothers family. Your Grandfather, Great-Grandmother, and-" She took a deep breath, "Your mothers uncle. Peter."

I frowned at the strange way she said the last name, but she just shook her head. "The last name is Petrelli. Go to them."

Colin nodded, then started pushing me toward the window. "Wait!" My step-mother said. She ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a small black leather book. "It was your mothers diary." She told us. "I was waiting till you were older to give it to you." She handed it to me, then gave me and Colin a hug. "Good luck."

Colin and I were sitting in the bus that would take us half way to New York. "Well," Colin started uncomfortably. "We could start on moms diary".

I looked at him and slowly took out the small book. Then, softly, I started to read:

_December 7,_

Its been exactly a week since Nathan and Peter blew up in the sky. A week since I haven't been able to sleep, a week since I finally admitted to truth to myself.\

I'm in love with Peter Petrelli.

You wouldn't think that would be such a bad thing, I mean he did save my life back in Texas. And then when I saw him in jail, it was...strange. Like this was who I had been waiting for. But of course, then I didn't, know he was my uncle.

Yes, I'm in love with my uncle, and yes, I know it's wrong. On many, many levels.  
I'm going completely crazy. I mean, I'm sixteen years old. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I don't even know if he's still alive. He could be anywhere. I just keep thinking about that day...

I was standing there, the gun pointing at his head , and he was begging me to shoot him. But I couldn't't do it. How are you supposed to kill the one person you would die for? Then Nathan, or my bio dad, showed up. And he flew him up, and thats the last I saw of him. Either of them. But Peter has my power. He should have lived through that! Where is he?

_December 16,_

My father and mother really don't understand. They know Nathan was my dad, but they don't understand why I'm as upset as I am. What am I supposed to tell them? Oh yeah, well I'm upset Nathans dead, but I'm more upset about Peter. Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm in love with my uncle

Or not.

_December 16, later_

I was writing in this journal when my father, Bennet, not Nathan, walked into my room. I had to close this fast so he couldn't't see what I was writing. "Claire-bear." He said, sitting on my bed. "Your mother and I have talked it over, and we have agreed to let you go with those people."

I jumped from my desk. "Really? You'll let me try to find Peter?and Nathan?"

He gave me a strange look. "Yes. We already called them. They'll be here in an hour."

I hugged him, then started running around my room to pack. I grabbed everything I needed that would still fit in my small bag. The day after the explosion, Niki, D.L., their son Micah, Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, Matt, and Molly, had decided to try to find Peter. They had wanted me with them, but dad wouldn't let me go. Now I can. Finally.

Now I'm sitting in my family's kitchen, listening as everyone talks. "We have two cars." D.L. told my father. "We are planning on splitting into two groups. He has to be out there somewhere."

Hiro nodded. "Peter Petrelli is alive." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who is going with who?" my father asked.

"That's the problem." Niki explained. "Molly is sick and Mohinder and Matt have to be with her. And Micah needs to be with his mother and father. Ando and Hiro go everywhere together. So-"

Dad shrugged. "Put Molly, Mohinder, Matt, Ando, and Hiro in one car, and you, Micah, D.L., and Claire in another."

Niki looked at D.L. and Matt, then nodded. "Okay." She said simply. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, then turned to my family.

Now I'm sitting in the back seat of a car with Micah, as D.L. and Niki argue over where to go. How fun.

_December 21,_

Everywhere we have tried has been a dead end. I was really starting to give up all hope, then, last night, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

The was silence.

"Hello?" I asked again. Niki glanced at me.

"Claire?" A voice whispered. I froze. Niki saw the look on my face and came to stand next to me.

"Peter?" I whispered.

"Claire, I need you to listen to me." Peters hushed voice said. "I'm being kept somewhere. Nathan is here to."

"Are you hurt-"

Peter chuckled. "Thanks to you, I'm fine." I sighed in relief. "Claire, I don't know where we are. Its taken me this long to get away long enough to call you."

"You dint have any idea where you are?" I asked in despair.

He sighed. "All I know is its somewhere really green and humid." I saw Micah out of the corner of my eye, doing something on his computer. He motioned me to keep going.

"Peter, stay on the line. I think Micah is trying to track the call."

"Who's Micah?" Peters voice sounded harsh.

"He was there that night." I explained quickly. "I'm with his family. We've been trying to find you."

"Be careful Claire." He whispered. "Just because I'm not there to protect you doesn't mean you can go get yourself killed...again."

"I'll be careful." I promised.

There was a loud noise on the other side of the line and a muffled curse from Peter, then the line went dead. "Peter!" I yelled.

Niki took the phone out of my hand and turned it off, then she looked at her son. "I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Like Mother, Like Daughter (Peter/Claire, OC/OC)

Part Two

Disclaimer: Not mine. NBC'S.

"This is our stop." Colin whispered. I slowly closed mom's journal. We grabbed our bags and made our way off of the bus.

"Well, we're finally in New York." Colin muttered to me. I just nodded. He sighed and grabbed my arm. "What was the last name again?"

"Petrelli." I muttered back. I sat down on a bench as Colin wandered off. He came back about half an hour later.

"I found the address." He told me, picking up my bag as well as his own. "Let's go."

He got us a cab and told the driver the address. I reached into my bag and pulled out the diary once again. Colin glanced at it a moment, then shook his head. "I don't want to read any more." he snapped. "My mother was in love with her _uncle. _I don't want to know any more."

I gazed at him a moment, then shrugged and put the book back in my bag. I'd read it myself later. He might not want to know any more, but I did.

The taxi pulled up in front of a huge apartment building. Colin paid the driver, then stepped in front of the door. I followed him slowly. What are these people going to be like? Why haven't we heard from them? Why didn't they come to mom's funeral?

The door opened. A man about fifty years old stood in the open doorway, staring at Colin. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Colin and this,-" he pulled me forward to stand next to him, "is my sister Keira. We are looking for-"

"Colin? Keira?" The man whispered. Then he blinked and straightened. "I'm Nathan Petrelli…your grandfather."

Colin stuck out his hand for Nathan to shake. I just stood at his side. How did he know about us? Nathan ushered us into his apartment, then immediately got on the phone.

After he hung up, he sat across from us on the couch. "I bet you have questions-"

"We don't need any answers." I answered quickly. "We just need a place to stay."

Nathan blinked. "What?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't get a chance. At that moment a man appeared in front of me, a Japanese man who looked to be in his forties, and a younger girl who looked about our age. "This is Claire's children?" The man asked. Nathan nodded and the man smiled at us. "Hello. I am Hiro." Ah, the time stopper. Interesting. "And this is my daughter Mira."

"I'm Colin and this is Keira." Colin answered for us. Hiro nodded his head and he sat down in a chair beside Nathan while Mira sat on the floor in front of us.

"Nathan called the old 'crowd.'" Mira whispered to us. "Everyone is shocked. I mean, none of us kids know why your mom left, or why none of them would talk to her. I mean, we knew she had kids, but that's it." She glanced down at her watch. "Everyone should be here any time-"

She broke off as the doorbell rang. Nathan disappeared and came back a minute later with a tall blonde woman, a black man, a man who looked to be about thirty five, and a girl who looked about our age.

"This is Niki, D.L., Micah, and their daughter Jamie." Mira whispered. "She was born a little late." She laughed. "Of course, Lauren, Nathans daughter, is like two years older than you. She's your aunt."

"Aunt?" Colin muttered, as a tall, pretty girl with dark hair and eyes walked into the room. She spied us and walked over.

"I'm Lauren. Your aunt." She laughed, sitting next to Mira. A moment later, Jamie came over. She pointing ignored all of the girls, but smiled at Colin. Mira rolled her eyes.

Jamie was pretty. Really pretty. And I could tell Colin knew it.

Next walked in Matt, Mohinder, and Molly. Molly automatically walked over to Micah and kissed his cheek. They looked to be in their own little world. A young man came in just a moment later. "That's Chris. Matt's son and Lauren's boyfriend." Mira muttered. Lauren stuck her tongue out at her. I laughed.

Chris came over and sat next to Lauren, grabbing her hand. He smiled at me and Colin. "So you're Claire's kids? That's cool. The circle is now complete."

Mira rolled her eyes, and Jamie scowled at him. Jamie kept looking around the room. "Where is Braden and Tyler?" She whined.

Lauren's mouth tightened. Jamie stood and wandered out of the room. Lauren turned to us. "Braden and Tyler are Peter's sons." She told us. "They are my cousin's your like second cousin's or something. Anyway, Jamie loves playing them against each other. She goes back and forth between them. Right now she's dating Braden."

My mind froze on one name. Peter. Mom's Peter. I glanced at Colin, but he ignored me. "She does seem a little-"

"Evil?" Mira helped. "I love Micah, her brother, he's like so nice. But something must have happened to Jamie."

Lauren laughed. Chris rolled his eyes. "She isn't that bad."

"Liar." Lauren muttered.

Just then three people appeared in the middle of the room. The first I noticed was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes. The next was a young man with light brown hair, and the same dark eyes as his father. Then I saw the last guy. He looked a little younger than the other boy, with really dark brown hair, almost black, and light brown eyes. I gulped.

"Pete…" Nathan started haltingly. The man, Peter's, eyes stared at me and Colin. He blinked, then sank into a chair, head in his hands.

There was silence for a moment. Then the two boys moved to sit with the rest of us, and Jamie wandered back in. She walked over, smiled at both boys, then took the hand of the boy with the light brown eyes.

So that's Braden.

"Why are you here?" Niki finally asked.

Colin answered. "We had to get away from our father. He liked to…well, he gets angry. Especially at Keira. She's his favorite punching bag."

I winced at his harsh words, and Peters head snapped up. Everyone looked at me. I looked at the floor. "What about your mother?" Hiro asked.

I stared at him in shock. Everyone was looking at us expectantly. They didn't know. Colin blinked. "Um…" I started. "You don't know?"

"What happened." Peter spoke for the first time. He was unnaturally pale.

I swallowed hard. "Mom died." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"When?" Nathan finally managed to choke out.

I took a steady breath. "We were three."

Peter let out a strangled moan. "Twelve years." Niki murmured. She had tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"But she cant die." Mohinder said at the same time.

"Well apparently she could." I snapped. The all stared at me. "Look, we don't know what happened. All I know is that we were apparently in the house when she died. And then we were sent to live with a man who never wanted to see us."

"What does that mean?" D.L. asked.

I blinked. "Mom and dad divorced before we were born. He told mom he didn't want to see her or us. Ever."

Peter moaned again. I saw Braden glance at his father worriedly. Peter looked up. "Okay. So do you two…can you do anything?"

Colin nodded. "I can do anything with plants. And Keira…well, apparently she's like you."

"What?" Peter questioned, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I can 'mimic' people…as long as I touch them once. Like, skin to skin. Then I can do whatever they can do."

Everyone looked at me again. It was really starting to make me uncomfortable.

"That's enough for right now." Nathan finally stepped in. "Keira, Colin, I have rooms for both of you."

Everyone stood up to go, then Mira looked at us. "We are all going out tomorrow. Do you guys want to go?"

Colin answered for both of us. "That sounds great."

"Okay. We'll come get you tomorrow." Mira said. They all left and Nathan showed us to our rooms. Mine was across the hall from Laurens.

I unpacked the little I had brought, then opened mom's diary.

_January 3,_

_We got him._ It took us a little while to get to Peter, and Nathan, but we did. Everything was a blur, breaking into the facility, fighting off the guards. Even finding Nathan is kind of blurry. I remember breaking into his cell, then him hugging me. That's it.

Then we found Peter.

We broke into his cell, and I was the first one through the door. The second I saw him, it's like I became alive again. I felt my heart start pounding, my eye sight became sharper. It was really scary.

Peter looked up, then jumped to his feet and pulled me against his hard body. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying softly. He mad shushing sounds, then kissed my head. "Thank you Claire." He muttered. "Thank god you're okay."

I held him tighter, until someone cleared their throat. "Sorry." Niki said, giving us a peculiar look. "But we probably need to go."

Peter nodded, his face flushed. I could feel my own face burning. I bit my lip. _Did he miss me as much as I missed him?_

We were walking down the hallway, and Peter pulled me against his side, hugging me to him. "Probably more." He whispered.

I blinked. _You can hear me?_

He nodded swiftly. Nathan turned to look at us. "Come on kids. We have to go."

Peter quickly dropped his arm once again. It was like I burned him.

At least we found him.


	3. Info

Like Mother, Like Daughter

INFORMATION AND FAMILY TREE

I thought it might be kind of hard to remember who is who, and what they can do, so I thought I would post it…

Peter: Braden, and Tyler

Tyler- story starts when he is 21. He can see the future

Braden- 20. Telekinesis, and shoots lightning from his hands.

Claire: Keira and Colin

Keira- 15. Mimic powers

Colin- 15. Plants

Nathan: Lauren

Lauren-17. Shape shifter

Hiro: Mira

Mira- 15. Fire starter

Matt: Chris

Chris-18. Plant false memories, and takes away memories

Niki, and D.L. : Jamie

Jamie- 19. Can make people do whatever she says.

Okay, in this story, Micah is 34 and Molly is 33.

Hopefully that helps!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part three

Colin woke me up the next morning. He practically ordered me to be ready within an hour. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, getting dressed quickly. I glanced at the clock and decided I had enough time to read a little…

_January 5_

_I don't know what to do. _Now that we found Peter and Nathan, dad wants me to go home, back to Texas. Truthfully, I'd rather not. I don't know where else I could possibly go, but I don't want to go home…

"Here we are." Niki said, looking at my house. I stared at it with her. D.L. and Micah were back at the hotel, so Nathan was sitting up front with Niki, while Peter was in the back with me.

I bit my lip and stared at the house. _I don't want to go…_

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Peter told me softly. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. My breath caught in my throat.

_Yes I do. I don't have anywhere else to-_

"You can live with me." Peter cut in quickly. Nathan and Niki stopped talking to stare at us in shock.

"What do you mean she can live with you?" Nathan practically roared.

"She doesn't want to go back." Peter argued. "And it would be better for her to live with family than anyone else."

"But not with you!" Nathan roared.

"Why not?" I asked.

Apparently Nathan thought something that pissed Peter off, because the next instant Peter was reaching forward, trying to grab Nathan. Niki reacted quickly and pushed Peter back, making him fly back in his seat.

"Stop." Niki snapped. "It's up to Claire."

They all looked at me expectantly. Nathan with warning eyes, Peter's were hopeful, and Niki's gaze was just trusting. So I did the thing I wanted to do.

I'm moving into Peter's apartment in two days.

"Keira!" Colin yelled, pounding on my door. "Come on!"

I closed mom's diary slowly. Mom lived with Peter? The uncle she was in love with? That really couldn't have been a good idea.

I made my way toward the stairs, and was automatically swept off my feet. Literally. I smacked into someone and we both went flying. I landed on the ground, the other person on top of me. I winced, then looked up into a pair of light brown eyes. "Sorry." Braden muttered, pushing himself off of me. He stood, brushing his longish hair out of his eyes, then held his hand out to help me up.

He pulled me up easily. "Sorry about that." he apologized. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's okay." I said, not meeting his eyes.

Braden looked at me a moment, worriedly. Then he shrugged. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed down stairs. Nobody was there. "Where did they go?"

Braden sighed. "Who knows. They could be anywhere." He shrugged. "Oh well, it's just the two of us right now."

I raised my eyebrows. "So where do you want to go?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been here before."

Braden stared at me. "You've never been to New York?" I shook my head. He smiled. "Fine! I'm going to play tourist for a day. I'll show you all the sights you missed."

I laughed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Where are we going?"

"Statue of Liberty." Was the swift reply. He led me down the subway. I swallowed hard.

He smirked at me. "Are you afraid?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Liar." He muttered. He led me down the subway. We got on and sat in the chairs. "So…" He looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Why was your dad so upset yesterday?" I asked, my mind still on the diary.

Braden looked at me a moment, then looked out the window. "He never really told me what happened. Why Claire left." He shook his head. "It's weird, but before you got here yesterday, it was like her name was a curse. If someone even mentioned it, everyone would freeze and just look at my dad. And he would be so strange…." I stared at him, waiting for him to keep going. "Yesterday, when he got the call that you and your brother were here, it was like he snapped. He just…he was so weird." He shook his head once again. "I just want to know what could have happened…"

I swallowed hard and decided to tell him about mom's diary. I felt I could trust him. I felt like I could trust him more than anyone else- more than Colin.

"This is our stop." Braden said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the subway. He pulled me toward the ferry that took us to the island.

It was a great day, we wandered around, just talking about different things. I found out he was twenty years old, five years older than me. He was a junior at NYU. He was studying biology, and he wanted to be as different from his brother as possible. "I don't hate Tyler." Braden explained, "He's just…not the person I want to be."

I nodded. I could understand that.

We were sitting at a pizza place that night when I finally got up the courage to tell Braden about the diary. He listened intently when I described everything I had read. When I finished, he stared down at the table.

"Your mother was in love with my father. Her uncle." Braden said slowly. He shook his head. "He's never mentioned your mother living with him…" He swallowed hard.

"I'm going to read more tonight." I told him. He looked at me, then ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you mind if I read it too?"

I slowly shook my head. "We can read it out loud, if you want."

He met my eyes squarely. "I do."


	5. Chapter 4

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part four

Braden and I went back to Nathans house. He laid on my bed, on his side with his head on his hand. I sat cross legged on the bed in front of him, the diary in front of me. I bit my lip, and tried to move back without him noticing. His closeness was doing strange things to my heart.

I cleared my throat and started to read:

_January 10,_

_I moved into Peters apartment three days ago._ It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Every where I turn, Peter is there. Most of the time he isn't wearing a shirt and I have to stop myself from drooling. He is sleeping on the couch, I fought with him on it, but he wouldn't hear of me sleeping on the couch. It's just a very…interesting set up.

"Come on Claire!" Peter said, knocking on the door. "You've been in the shower for thirty minutes!"

I giggled, then turned off the water. I wrapped myself in a towel, then opened the door. Peter's jaw dropped. His gaze traveled from my legs, up to my breasts, then up until they finally met my eyes. When he did, he flushed and looked at the floor. "You should go get dressed." He muttered.

I nodded, making my way past him to my room. At the doorway, I turned and looked back. I caught him staring once again. He swallowed hard, gave a small smile, then went into the bathroom.

Things were awkward after that. I didn't know what to say. Neither did he apparently. We both sat in silence in the main room, watching t.v. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. "Peter?" His head snapped over to us. "What did Nathan think that day in the car? The day you practically attacked him?"

Silence. His eyes met mine. I saw him searching for something, though I don't know what it could possibly be. Slowly, he leaned forward. I started to lean forward too, then jumped as the door slammed open. Nathan walked in, not noticing the way both Peter and I were looking at each other wide eyed.

"I still don't like this." Nathan muttered, pushing Peter over so he could sit next to him on the couch. That put Peter close to me. We both tried not to touch each other, though it was hard being so close. "Are you sure you don't want to move in with me Claire?"

I blinked, and saw Peter's head snap to Nathan, then to me. His eyes pleaded with me to say no. So once again, what could I do? "No Nathan. I like it here."

I looked up from the diary and looked at Braden. He was staring at the ceiling now. "It makes sense you know." He told me softly. "That's why nobody would mention her name around my dad. That's why Claire left. She had too." He chuckled. "God, that's wrong on so many levels."

I slowly nodded. "I know. But they sound like they really did care for each other."

Braden looked at me and winced. He slowly pushed my hair back, out of my eyes. "I know Keira. But that doesn't make it right."

I opened my mouth to reply, but I didn't get the chance. "Braden! Keira! Are you here?"

I jumped, then quickly got off the bed, Braden following quickly. "They're, um, yeah, they're back."

I nodded and walked down the stairs. Jamie smiled and threw herself at Braden, her arms going around his neck , her mouth attached to his. I felt my chest tighten. Lauren came up beside me. "She was throwing herself at Tyler all day. I don't even think she knew Braden was gone."

I shrugged. "Be nice" Chris whispered to Lauren, putting his hands around her waist.

"No." Lauren told him.

Mira and Colin started laughing. I turned around and saw Mira biting her lip, and Colin running a hand threw his hair. I raised my eyebrows. "They've been like that all day." Tyler told me. He glanced at Jamie, still locking lips with Braden, then turned to me. He smiled. "We haven't got to talk. I guess we should, since we are family."

I smirked. He smiled back and sat on the couch, motioning for me to do the same. "Did you have a good time today?"

I nodded. "It was fun."

He smiled. "I'm sorry we left you. Truthfully, none of us knew Braden and you weren't with us till we were halfway there. Then we came back and you were already gone."

I shrugged. "That's okay, I had fun."

Tyler smiled, then looked at Braden. He lost his smile. "If Braden would just grow up a little bit, things would be so much easier."

I gave him a questioning look, but Tyler just shook his head. "Let's not talk about that. So, do you like it here?"

I answered him, but I was also noticing the show going on out of the corner of my eye. Braden had finally broken away from Jamie, and his eyes automatically searched around the room. Finally, they came to rest on me. He saw me talking to Tyler, and his mouth tightened. I quickly turned my attention back to Tyler.

"Making friends?" A voice asked. We both turned and saw Braden smiling down at us. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"We are family." Tyler said.

Braden winced. "Right."

I shot him a glance. What was his problem? That's when Nathan and Peter walked through the door. "Having a good time?" Nathan asked.

"Of course we are." Lauren replied to her dad.

Nathan smiled, then looked at Colin. "How are you? Settling in all right?"

"We are great." Colin said. I frowned in annoyance. Why did he always do that? He had no idea how I was feeling…

Peter laughed, then looked at me. "And how about you Keira?"

"Fine." I said, confused. Then it hit me. _He can read minds. Just like in mom's diary-_

Peter's head snapped up. "You have that?"

I froze. "Good going." Braden muttered. "You need to learn to block your mind." He raised his voice. "Yeah, she does."

Peter narrowed his eyes at his son, but by that time the conversation was lost.


	6. Chapter 5

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part Five

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! NBC, mad Probs to them!!!

_January 23,_

_It's been over two weeks since that awkward moment on the couch. _Ok, that just sounded wrong. I don't know what to do. I'm in love with my uncle. Yes, we have established this, but I've been trying to pretend nothing is wrong. Apparently it isn't working.

"What's wrong Claire?" Niki asked me. We were all at Mohindar's apartment, eating dinner and watching movies. Niki and I were in the kitchen getting everyone drinks. "You've been acting really strange lately."

I swallowed hard. I really needed to talk to someone, but how was I supposed to tell Niki I loved my uncle?

"There's this guy." I started hesitantly. "I- I think I'm in love with him."

Niki just nodded, encouraging me to continue. "It's just that, I don't think he thinks of me as anything more than a friend. And even if he did, it would- wouldn't work out."

Niki studied me a moment, then walked into the hallway. "Guys, Claire and I are going to go out for a little while."

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked quickly.

Niki gave a small smile. "We just need some girls time." He started to say something else, but Niki cut him off. "I'll have her back soon."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. We didn't go far, just down the street to a coffee shop. "Okay, Claire." Niki said, taking a drink of her latte. "Let's just get this out in the open. You're in love with Peter."

I stared at her, eyes wide.

Niki saw my expression and smiled. "What, you thought we didn't notice? I think the only one who doesn't know is Peter…and Nathan."

I swallowed hard. "Niki, I cant-"

"I know you cant help it. We've all watched you both try to stop." Niki told me. "I think even Nathan suspects something, that's why he didn't want you living with Peter."

"So what do I do?" I asked quietly.

Niki looked at me straight on. "You're going to have to make a decision. You can either have your family, or you can have Peter. But there is no way to have both." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Whatever you choose, I'll be with you."

I closed the book and looked at Braden, who once again was sitting on my bed. "That's wrong." I told him.

"What?" Braden asked.

"Niki told her that she would be with her no matter what."

"So?"

"So she wasn't. What happened to make my mom just disappear from everyone?"

Braden shrugged, the gesture sending his hair back into his eyes. My hand itched to reach up and push it away. My eyes widened at the thought. What was I doing?!

"Keira!"

I snapped back to attention, just to see Braden right in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. My skin burned where his hands touched me. "What?"

"I thought I lost you there for a second." He laughed. He grabbed the diary from my hands. "I'll read the next one."


	7. Chapter 6

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part six

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it could be, it still isnt mine...

_January 30,_

_Today is training day. _That's the day everyone gets together to work with our gifts. Or work with Peter more likely. That way he can learn to use or powers better.

I was sitting on the couch, watching Niki and Peter fighting. Niki twisted Peter's arms and sent him flying against the wall. I winced and looked at him worriedly. He groaned and got to his feet, then cut on his head healing and his shoulder popping back into place. I sighed.

Niki shot me a glance, and I looked back at Mohindar. He was taking notes, watching Peter. "He's getting stronger." He muttered to me. "And he healed faster than he has been."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's like his powers are getting stronger as he uses them." He looked at me, "Though I think yours age the strongest. That might be because you live together, or it might be because-" He broke off.

"Might be because what?' I questioned.

"Never mind." Mohindar muttered.

I forgot to continue the questioning when a knife flew by my head, planting itself into the wall behind me. "Hey!" Peter snapped at Niki. "You almost hit her!"

"It wouldn't matter if I did." Niki snapped back. "she'd just come back."

"That isn't the point!" Peter yelled.

"Peter I'm fine." I said calmly. He continued to glare at Niki, but walked over and grabbed the knife out from the wall. Then he reached up and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. He quickly dropped his hand and turned back to Niki, who was watching me with a knowing look in her eyes. I looked at Mohindar, who was smirking as he wrote on the paper. Hiro came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Cheerleader Claire love Peter Petrelli." Hiro said quietly. "And Peter love cheerleader Claire."

I stared at him. "No Hiro. He's my un-uncle."

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "But that's not all."

"Hiro." Mohindar said warningly.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand."

"Doesn't matter." Matt said, "Just leave her alone."

_Thank you Matt._

"Your welcome." Matt said quietly. "And by the way, I can read Peter's mind too."

"What does that mean?" I asked Braden.

Braden frowned as he stared down at the latest entry. "I don't know. Maybe my dad felt the way for Claire that she felt for him. It sounds like it."

"But he was her uncle!" I said, growing increasingly frustrated. What was wrong with my mother?

Braden shrugged, then looked up. As his eyes met mine, I felt a jolt rip through my body. I swallowed hard, then looked back at the diary. "What are we doing now?"

He looked at his watch. "Actually, everyone is meeting here in like ten minutes. We all do this whole eat together and talk thing like once a week."

I groaned. "No offense, but I really don't know what I'm going to do about your dad. I mean, how do I look at him like family when I know-"

"It's easy." Braden said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Don't look at him like family. Look at him like you look at me…or the way I look at you…"

I blinked at him. He was staring down at the floor a faint blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "We should be going…"

He started toward the door. And, at that moment, I knew what I wanted to do. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, toward me. I slowly inched forward, Braden's eyes burning into mine. He slowly reached up and put his hands on my waist, pulling me toward him. He leaned down and my eyes had just fluttered closed. Then-

"Braden! Where are you?" Jamie's voice called through the house.

We jumped apart and looked at each other guiltily. "I should go." Braden muttered, his voice husky.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

Braden reached out to touch the door, then froze. Not looking at me, he spoke. "If you were just a couple years older, and not related to me, I wouldn't be dating Jamie." Then he walked out the door, leaving me staring after him.


	8. Chapter 7

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part Seven

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be. How sad.

Thanks to Melina17, Anita-1992, and angel.devil.me. Thanks for enjoying and reviewing!!!

I slowly made my way downstairs and saw Braden and Jamie sitting on the couch, her head on his shoulder. I winced at the sharp pain I felt in my chest. "Hey Keira!" Lauren said. She practically ran up beside me and gave me a hug. "I haven't talked to you in like forever!"

I gave a small smile, my mind still on the couple on the couch. "I know. I've been-"

"Hanging out with Braden." Mira said softly, walking up beside us. She bit her lip, then glanced over at Colin. "Hey, Keira? Does Colin like…you know…"

"She wants to know if he has a girlfriend." Lauren laughed, rolling her eyes. "He better not! The two of you have been flirting non stop."

I blinked. Had I really been so involved in Braden, mom, and Peter that I didn't notice the most obvious things going on around me? "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Hey, what are you girls whispering about?" Tyler questioned. He and Colin were talking to Braden and Jamie.

I glanced over and met Braden's eyes, then quickly looked away. "Just girl stuff." Lauren said, throwing her arm around my shoulders. Mira laughed.

"Yeah, we haven't really had a chance to talk to Keira, so we are going to now."

"I want to join in that." Tyler said, standing up and walking over to where we were sitting.

Jamie scowled. "What is the point? She'll just go hide in her room anyway."

"Shut up." Braden snapped quietly.

Jamie stared at him. "What?"

"Leave her alone." Braden said, staring her in the eye.

She jumped off the couch like it burned her. "Fine, maybe I'll leave _you _alone too."

Braden stared at her. The look on his face clearly said, I don't give a shit. Jamie let out a small squeal and walked over to Tyler, who was watching the scene with amusement. "Come on Tyler." Jamie purred. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing."

"Braden, Keira, can I talk to you for a moment?" A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw Peter staring at me. Braden stood and put his hand on my back, propelling me forward. I shot him a panicked look, but he just shook his head.

We made our way down the hallway, then Peter turned to us. "Look, there are some things that are best left alone." He said quietly. "I cant make either of you stop reading Claire's diary, but I don't want either of you thinking things that aren't true." He took a deep breath. "If you need to ask any questions, you can ask me, but don't let anyone else know you know anything, okay?"

We both nodded. Peter walked passed us and into the dining room where everyone else had already gathered. Braden looked at the ground, but spoke to me. "So, after we eat?"

I nodded once, then made my own way into the dining room.

It wasn't really that bad. Mira flirted with Colin, Lauren mostly just spoke to Chris, and Jamie was all over Tyler. Braden sat across from me, looking thoughtful. I just kept silent. Down the table, Nathan and Peter were talking in hushed tones, while Hiro talked to Niki and D.L. Micah and Molly had left early, claiming they had other places to be.

As soon as we were done eating, everyone went there separate ways. The 'older generation' went into the sitting room, while the 'new generation' split into groups. As I was walking to my room, Braden in front of me, Colin pulled me to the side. "I know what you're doing." He said softly. "Did you ever think it would be better not to know about mom? And why did you drag Braden into it?"

"I didn't drag him into it." I protested. "And I do want to know mom. And you should too."

Colin just shook his head. "I'm going to go find Mira. And Keira…" He looked at my room, where Braden had disappeared, "Don't do anything stupid."

I just rolled my eyes. "He's our cousin."

"Second cousin." Colin corrected. "And Peter was mom's uncle."

I glared and walked into my room. Braden was already sitting on my bed, diary in hand…

_February 5,_

_I really hate all of this pretending. _It's so hard to pretend like I'm just an average girl, nothing to worry about. And now it's even worse than before.

Now because they have decided I have to go back to high school.

I started today and it was horrible. My classes weren't difficult, but everyone treated me like I was some kind of freak. It didn't help that I was late to three of my classes and gave everyone the perfect chance to stare at me as I walked in. And in my first class, I got the biggest shock of all.

They had put me under the name Claire Petrelli.

"Like the congressman Petrelli?" One of the girls asked, staring at me.

It was like a deer in the headlights. I mean, was I supposed to tell them Nathan was my father? I thought that was supposed to be a secret. But what else could I say.

"He's my father." I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me, then each other, and started talking at once. I made my way toward the closest seat, which just happened to be next to a really pretty blond girl with a cheerleader uniform on. How ironic.

"If you're Nathan's daughter." The girl said, smiling a fake smile at me. She reminded me of Jackie… "That makes Peter Petrelli your uncle right?"

My heart stopped. "Yeah."

"He is so hot." The girl said, smiling once again. "So, do you like see him often?"

"I live with him." I muttered.

The girls eyes widened. "Wow. Lucky you. We should hang out sometime."

I just nodded. Like hell would I let this girl try and take Peter from me. "My name is Amanda." The girl said.

"Claire."

I didn't speak the rest of class.

When school finally ended, I walked outside to find Peter waiting for me. I could't stop the huge smile from spreading across my face. "Peter!"

He saw me and smiled happily. I ran over to him and he hugged me quickly. My breath hitched in my throat and my body burned where it made contact with his. "How did it go."

I pulled away and frowned at him. "Why did Nathan put me under his last name?"

Peter frowned. "I didn't know he did."

"Yeah and now everyone knows I'm his daughter-"

"Claire!"

We both turned sharply. Amanda came over, smiling that smile once again. "Claire, I was wondering- oh, hello." She looked at Peter with fake surprise. "I'm Amanda."

Peter smiled, a smile that made me want to tear Amanda's eyes out, "Peter."

"Nice to meet you." Amanda said. She turned back to me. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Bye Peter."

I stared at her retreating back. Peter smiled at the frown on my face. "Something you want to say Claire?"

I gave him a fake smile back. "Nothing at all." _Nothing except the fact that I would love to tear that pretty blonde hair out of her skull._

Peter laughed. "I kind of like her hair. Reminds me of someone else's I know." He curled on of my blonde curls around his finger. "Though I have to admit, I'd like it better if it curled."

I bit my lip and we walked back to the apartment in silence.

I put the diary down and looked over at Braden. He looked like he was about to be sick. "Braden?" I questioned. He didn't move. "Braden!"

He snapped to attention, looking at me through confused eyes. "What's wrong."

He took a deep breath. "Amanda is my mother."


	9. Chapter 8

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part eight

Disclaimer: Still not mine

"My mother left my dad when I was two." Braden told me softly. "She would never tell us why. It's always been a secret…" He looked at my mom's diary. "I think I know why now."

I bit my lip. "My father left my mother before Colin and I were even born."

Braden just stared at the ground. I stood and slowly walked over to where he was sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed. I knelt beside him hesitantly. Just as slowly, Braden reached up and grabbed my waist, pulling me down to sit between his legs. I leaned back against his hard chest and sighed. He put his head on my shoulder. "You might as well read the next part." He muttered.

I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my neck. "Alright…"

_February 10,_

_If Amanda tries to get me to invite her over one more time, I'm going to prove to Peter she isn't like me. _She cant heal. It will only take one little push….

I wouldn't really do anything, but everyday after school she follows me outside so she can see Peter. And he isn't really telling her to go away.

"I'll see you guys Monday!" Amanda said, pushing her blond hair over her shoulder and smiling at Peter.

"Bye." Peter said, smirking at her.

_Back off._

Now Peter's smirk grew. He turned to me as Amanda walked away. "Breath Claire. She's too young for me."

"She's the same age as me." I muttered.

Peter frowned. "Don't remind me."

I through him a confused look, but he ignored it. "Let's go to Niki's."

I smiled happily. I forgot we had our meeting today. "Yay!"

Peter laughed as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowds. "Claire! Calm down!"

"No!" I said, smirking back at him.

He pulled my arm, making me fall back a step. He caught me, pulling me against him. "Yes." He smirked. I laughed. Then something started to change. His arms tightened around me, and his smirk faded off of his face. My arms slowly reached up and wrapped around his waist. We stared at each other, my eyes focused on his brown ones. I swallowed hard.

Peter's gaze dropped to my lips. He slowly started to lean down and I stretched my neck up, waiting and longing to feel his lips against mine. My eyes closed and I felt him breath against my lips. Then his pressed against mine.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. The kiss grew deeper and I almost fainted when I felt his tongue run across my lips. The kiss became even deeper. Then someone pushed me from behind, and I broke away from Peter.

We stared at each other, then around at the crowded New York street. Oh my god…

"We better go." Peter muttered, glaring down at the ground. I didn't say anything, just started walking toward Niki's house.

We walked the entire way in silence. Niki opened the door when we got there and immediately knew something was wrong. "Are you two okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Peter snapped.

Silence. Niki just opened the door wider to let him in, and stepped in front of me as I tried to go inside. "You know you can stay here if anything gets to weird…"

I nodded.

That was the most awkward night of my entire life. Peter wouldn't even look at me. He didn't speak to anyone at all. When the night was over, he just stood and looked at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. He walked outside without saying goodbye to anyone. I bid everyone goodnight, then followed. He got us a cab, and after we got back to the apartment, he muttered a quick goodnight and went into his room.

I closed the diary. Braden's arms were still wrapped around me. "That's awkward." He muttered.

I merely nodded. Braden kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away just enough to turn and look at him. "What are you doing?"

"This." He muttered as his lips descended on mine.


	10. Chapter 9

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part Nine

Disclaimer: So not mine...

THANKS to all of you who have reviewed my story!!!! I hope all of you like it, and if anyone has any new ideas, let me know!!!

I woke up this morning wondering what the hell I was thinking last night. I mean, he's like my cousin-

Of course he's my SECOND cousin, and he is really hot…and a great kisser…and I really like him…

Oh my god, I'm like my mother….

"Keira!" Colin pounded on my door. "Come on! We are starting school today!"

I winced. School. How fun. I got out of bed and quickly go ready, then made my way down stairs. Mira was downstairs waiting for us. "Hey! Lets go!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Alright, take us away."

Mira laughed. We all made our way to school. "Don't worry." Mira said, when she saw me eying the building. "It'll be fine. This is the school your mom went to."

I winced. THAT school.

School was just that, school. The only interesting part was that my last teacher of the day literally froze when I walked into class. "Claire?"

I shook my head. "She's my mother. I'm Keira."

She just glared at me and told me to sit down. I had two classes with Mira and one with Colin. I saw Chris a couple of times, he just nodded at me. I couldn't wait to get out of there…

When school finally ended, we went back home and found Tyler and Braden sitting in the living room. "How was school kids?" Tyler smirked. I glared.

"Shut up."

Tyler laughed. Braden gave me a small smile that made me want to fall to the floor. Colin smirked. "Apparently, Keira had a run in with one of mom's old teachers."

"Really?" Braden jumped in quickly, staring into my eyes.

"It wasn't anything. She just called me Claire."

"You do look like your mother." Nathan said, walking into the room. "I have to go to Las Vegas for the weekend. I'm leaving in about an hour. Braden and Tyler are going to stay here, Lauren is going somewhere with Chris…"

"Okay." Colin said.

"You're more than welcome to stay Mira." Nathan said, walking out the door.

"Thanks Nathan!"

"Do you kids want to go to a movie?" Tyler asked.

"Kids?" Colin muttered.

Tyler smirked. I answered his question. "I don't really feel like it tonight. You guys can go."

"I want to go." Colin cut in.

Mira glanced from me to Colin. "I'll go too."

Tyler looked uneasy. "I don't want to leave you alone-"

"I'll stay." Braden said, glancing at his brother.

Tyler now looked even less happy. "Fine. We'll be home in like three hours."

Braden rolled his eyes as the three made their way out the door. As soon as the door closed he turned to me and gave a small smirk. "Hey."

"Hey." Why did I feel breathless?

His smirk grew wider, then he pulled me against him and pushed his lips against mine. We pulled apart and Braden rested his forehead against mine. "hi."

I laughed. "We already said that."

He chuckled. I smiled, then grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to my bedroom. No, not for _that_. He sat on my bed and then pulled me against him, and I grabbed the diary off of my table.

_February 14,_

_Valentines day. _More like single awareness day. I'm sitting at Peter's house with Hiro and Micah, while everyone else is out on dates. Yes, you heard me correctly. Peter is on a date. The day after our kiss, he asked out a girl that lives down the hall. I haven't talked to him since.

"Claire?" Micah asked, looking up from the comic he was reading. "What is going on with you and Peter?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You're both acting funny."

I swallowed hard . "It's nothing."

Micah rolled his eyes . "It's something."

I just looked back at the t.v. "Claire and Peter fighting." Hiro told Micah, looking up form _his_ comic.

"Don't." I said, really sharply. "I don't want to talk about it."

They both went back to reading their comics. I went back to pretending to watch t.v. I wonder what Peter and that girl were doing now…It's eleven o'clock. Micah is staying the night, and Hiro was just here to keep me company.

I sat here for another hour, then the door opened and Peter strode in. He looked around the room. "Micah, shouldn't you be in bed?" Micah nodded.

"Yes Peter." He stood and walked into Peter's room, where he would be sleeping.

"Hiro-" Peter started.

Hiro was already nodding. "Time to go! Bye Claire." Then he was gone.

Peter and I stood in silence. "How was your date?" I asked bitterly.

Peter sighed. "Claire-"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Claire!" I froze. Peter took a deep breath. "Claire, you're my nie- niece. And, I'm ten years older than you."

I stared at him. "I don't care."

Peter closed his eyes. "Claire-"

"No." I snapped. "Let me finish. Peter, as soon as I saw you that day in Odessa, I've like you. I liked you so much that I didn't think twice about running here when I had nowhere else to go. I wanted to die when I saw you lying dead on that table. Then I found out you were my uncle. I should have stopped feeling like this, but I didn't. When I saw you go up in that sky and blow up, I wished I was with you. Then I would have either died with you or lived. And now-"

I started to cry. Peter was by my side in an instant, his arms around my body. I cried into his chest. One of his hands started smoothing down my hair. He kissed the top of my head. "Claire, I know. I feel exactly the same way. But it doesn't change anything. You're still my niece."

I started to cry harder. He held on tighter. "But I love you."

Peter stiffened. "I love you too."

He slowly let me go. "Get some sleep." He kissed my forehead. "We'll talk in the morning."

I closed the diary. "Well-"

"I don't want to be like that." Braden said quietly. "I don't want to try to fight what we feel just because of who we are."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to try to act like we don't feel anything. We both do."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Then lets not fight it."


	11. Chapter 10

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part Ten

Disclaimer: Guess what guys? This isn't mine!!!

The next week was actually very uncomfortable. I loved when Braden and I were together, but I didn't like having to hide our relationship from everyone…but of course we had to. We would be sitting at dinner, holding hands under the table, then as soon as someone got up to go somewhere, we had to let go to make sure no one saw.

It was really hard. And not in any way fun. You've all read the stories, or seen them on TV., where the two people have a secret relationship for whatever reason, and its like an adventure. Yeah, its nothing like that. At all.

"Keira!" I stopped walking and turned to look at Lauren. She ran up to me, smiling. "We haven't got to talk much. So I thought we could have a girls day."

I just looked at her, then nodded. "Great!" She said happily, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

"Do you mean now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yep!" Lauren said happily.

"Where are you two going?" Nathan asked as we ran by his office.

"Girls day!" Lauren cried.

"Be home by midnight!" Nathan yelled.

Lauren just laughed and pulled me out the front door. "Lets go shopping!" Lauren cried.

I laughed and followed her, figuring we would be going shopping no matter what I said. She pulled me into the first store and started piling clothes into my arms. "I'm sorry Keira, but I've noticed you are in desperate need of a new wardrobe."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she shushed me. "Go try this on."

I did as I was told. I put on the jeans she gave me, the quarter sleeved shirt, and the jacket. Then I walked outside. She frowned slightly. "Hmmm." She muttered, circling around me. "The jeans are too loose, and they don't sit right in your hips. The shirt looks good, but the jacket is too big."

She held out her hands. "Give it to me and I'll get more."

Finally, she had me buy three pairs of jeans, four new shirts, a jacket, and two dresses. "That was fun!" She exclaimed, carrying two of my bags. "So, how are you liking school?"

I shrugged. "School is school."

She smiled. "And you liking it here? I noticed your hanging out with Braden a lot."

My heart jumped, but I just nodded. "Yeah, he's a nice guy."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah he is." She gave me a sideways glance. "Cousins are good for something. He's like your new best friend, and I'm your new shopping buddy."

I winced. "Right. Cousins."

We walked back to the apartment, and found Braden waiting for us. "Hey Braden." Lauren said. She handed him all of my bags. "We went shopping. Since you two are about to disappear upstairs anyway, I'm sure Braden wont mind taking your stuff upstairs."

I just laughed as Braden made a face at her. She made a face back and Braden and I went upstairs. As soon as the door closed, he wrapped me in his arms. "Hey."

"Hi."

He kissed me. "Reading time?"

I nodded.

_February 17,_

_It's official. _Peter dumped that slut down the hall, and we haven't left the apartment in two days, When we are in here like this, its easy to pretend like we are like every other couple. But we're not. A fact that destiny refused to let us forget.

"Yeah Nathan." Peter said, talking into the phone. "Yeah. We'll be there. Right, six o'clock."

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Let me guess, he wants us over for dinner?"

Peter nodded. "It's just a couple of hours. Then we can leave."

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't want to go back to being your-"

"Don't." Peter winced. "Don't say it."

I grimaced, then looked at the clock. "I better go get ready. Heidi always likes me being at least semi formal when I come over."

We got over to Nathans house and Peter grabbed me and pulled me against him, crashing his lips onto mine. Then he pulled away and knocked. "That's the end of that for an hour." He muttered.

"I thought it was two."

"Not if its like that."

I giggled and Nathan answered the door. "Come on in."

I followed Peter and sat next to him at the table. Heidi smiled at me. "Hello Claire. How is school?"

"Fine." I smiled back.

"Making any new friends?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she never shuts up about this Amanda chick." Peter said, fighting a smile.

I glared at him. "I'd love to meet this Amanda." Nathan said smiling at me.

I put on a fake smile. "I don't know-"

"Why don't you invite her to your birthday party?" Peter said innocently. "I mean, its mostly going to be Nathans people anyway. Why not invite one of your own friends?"

"That's a great idea!" Heidi said, smiling at Peter, then me.

"Yeah, great…" I smiled. Then I thought something as loud as I possibly could. _You are SO dead._

Peter chuckled and quickly took a drink of water.


	12. Chapter 11

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part eleven

Disclaimer: not mine. Not even close to being mine….

For some reason, I don't want to see Braden. Why would that happen, well I have a really good reason. You see, last night after Braden left, I decided I didn't want to wait to read the next, so I read it without him.

And I'm really confused.

_Feburary 23,_

_The party was tonight, and now I really wish Amanda had never existed. _Everything started out great. I had dressed in a long, blue off the shoulder dress, my hair was curled and hanging loose, and my make-up was perfect.

I walked out of my room and was met by a open mouthed Peter. His jaw was completely hitting the floor, and I was loving it.

"Hey Peter." I said softly.

He swallowed hard, then slowly walked over to me. "You look beautiful." He whispered huskily.

I smirked and bit my lip. He smiled and leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "Just remember I'm still dating you…even if I cant show it tonight."

I smiled softly, though I wished desperately that we could just be us in public. "I know. You don't have anything to worry about."

We made our way to the party. As soon as we walked in, I saw Amanda. And froze. She had got her hair trimmed and curled it, so it looked exactly like mine did everyday. She was also wearing a dress the exact same color as mine. Her dress was short, barely falling to her thighs. It was strapless and skin tight. _What the hell is she doing?!_

"You still look better." Peter whispered in my ear.

"Ah, Peter, Claire!" Nathan said, walking over to us. He kissed me on the cheek and put his hand on Peters shoulder. "You're finally here."

"Hey Nathan." Peter said quickly.

"Want to dance Claire?" Nathan asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I met your friend." Nathan told me. "She's a very nice girl."

I fought against rolling my eyes. "Yeah."

His eyes looked over my shoulder and his lips curled into an amused smile. "Apparently, Peter thinks so too."

I frowned and looked over my shoulder. Peter was dancing with Amanda. He was smiling down at her and she was laughing, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

My blood burned, but I put on another of my fake smiles. "That's interesting."

Nathan nodded. "It's about time someone came into his life."

I wanted to scream, but I just smiled. A boy from school came up and smiled at Nathan. "Mind if I cut in?"

Nathan smiled. "Go ahead."

The boy put his arms around me slowly. "Hi. I'm Aaron. We're in the same history class together."

"Claire."

"I know." Aaron said. "I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile, but I-" he broke off. I looked to where he was looking and saw something that made my heart stop. Literally. Peter and Amanda. Kissing. My head started to pound as I stared at them. This couldn't be happening. No….

"Claire?" Aaron said. I broke away from him. "I have to go." I muttered. Then I left the party and headed back to Peters apartment. Then I changed my clothes, put the dress on the bed, and packed some of my stuff in a bag. Then I hailed a cab and headed over to Niki's.

When Niki answered the door, she automatically knew something was wrong. "Honey-"

I started sobbing. I explained the entire story to her. She told me I could sleep here.

I was almost asleep when the phone rang. "Hello?" Niki answered. "She's asleep Peter."

Silence.

"No, you cannot come and see her." Niki snapped. "You know why Peter."

"Look, just come over in the morning." Niki said, sounding tired and worn out. "If she wants to talk to you, that's up to her." She hung up the phone.

I slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Like mother, Like Daughter

Part twelve

Disclaimer: Are Peter and Claire related? Yes. That means absolutely no way is this mine…

The next morning, I told Colin that I was sick and wasn't going to school. I couldn't wait to read the next part of mom's diary. I mean, this could be why she left…

_Febuary 18,_

_I was awakened this morning by an insistant pounding on the door. _I groaned and dug my head deeper into the blankets.

I heard Niki grumbling as she pulled the door open. "Peter!" She hissed. "When I said morning I didn't mean at five o'clock! I meant at a decent hour….like ten!"

"Let me in, Niki." Peter snapped.

"Peter, she isn't even awake yet and I really don't think she's going to want to talk to you after you woke her up!" She snapped back.

I sighed. I didn't want them fighting over me. I stood up and walked into the main room. "What do you want?"

Peter looked completely horrid. His hair hadn't been washed, or brushed. His clothes were wrinkled, and he obviously hadn't shaved. "Late night?" I questioned.

Peter winced, then glared at me. "Come on, Claire. You know nothing hap-"

"Don't say that!" I snapped. "I saw you with her!"

"I know!" Peter hollered back.

"Then what are you doing here?" I yelled.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "God Claire. I love you. But I saw you dancing with that guy, and she kept pushing, so I just-"

"Oh, so this is my fault?" I asked incredulously.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" He frantically looked around the room. "Claire, I love you. You know I love you."

"It doesn't matter if you love me Peter!" I snapped. "I'm not going to keep our relationship a secret so you can make out with other girls in public!"

He met my gaze, his eyes were ice cold. "What do you want us to do, Claire? If anyone found out about us, I could go to jail! I mean, you're not only under age, you're my niece!"

"He has a point there." Niki muttered. We both glared at her. "I'll just be going now…" She walked away, muttering something about her apartment.

"That's not what I meant." I told Peter quietly. "I know the consequenses. And I know we cant let everyone know about us. But I don't want to watch you with other people either."

"Well I don't want to watch you with other guys." Peter told me softly. "So can we just forget about this? I mean, start over?"

I stared at him a moment. I really did love him, and I cant picture my life without him in it. Hell, I don't remember what life was like before he was in it. "Fine. We'll forget about it." He wrapped me in his arms, and I couldn't help but wonder if he heard the next thought that ran through my head. _But I didn't say I would forgive…._

I shut the diary. So they had continued their relationship after the whole Amanda thing. So what had led to mom leaving everyone and everything she loved, and Peter marrying Amanda? And what about dad? Where did he fit in to all of this? I cant help but think that reading this diary isn't giving me answers, just more questions.

Slowly, I opened the diary once again. There was only one entry left…

_Febuary 21,_

_Everything is like it was…or as much as it can be. _Peter is doing his best to make everything up to me. I just need to think of something to make sure something like this wont ever happen again. I cant lose him. It hurt to much. And its happened more than once. I cant lose him again.

And now is definitely the time for me to start worrying about that. We got the news last night. Syler is back.

We all thought he was dead. We thought we were safe. Wrong.

Peter has been with Hiro and Matt all day, trying to find out something, anything really, but they don't have anything. Or, I don't think they have anything. I haven't heard from them in about four

I had to stop writing. Hiro and Matt, along with another young man, had come in carrying an unconscious Peter. I had immediately run over to him, checking his body for injuries. There weren't any.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"We found Syler." Matt said. "He was after this guy." He motioned to the guy on the floor beside Peter. "Peter rushed in and got him out, and after Syler left, Peter just kind of…fell over."

"I'm okay." Peter muttered. He sat up slowly and looked around. "I don't know what happened." He muttered. He looked at my worried face, and pulled me down, hugging me. "Its fine. I'm okay."

Matt cleared his throat and looked pointingly at the young guy. Peter let me go and looked at him. "Sorry. I'm Peter. This is Matt, Hiro, and Claire."

The young man nodded solemnly. "I'm Jacob."

Peter's eyes suddenly narrowed. "She's my niece." He practically growled. I felt my face heat up and Jacob looked at Peter in surprise.

Matt chuckled. "Be careful what you think." He muttered.

Jacob just raised his eyebrows. "Yes sir." He looked at me once again, and this time, Peter really did growl…

Jacob wasn't a bad looking guy. He has sandy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He's a little taller than Peter, with broad shoulders. He told me he's twenty two years old. And he also says he can light things on fire.

"That explains the fire coming from my hands." Peter muttered.

"Jacob, why don't you stay at my apartment." Matt put in. "Claire and Peter are running out of room here."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess I'll see you around." His eyes landed on me, and he smirked before he left with Matt and Hiro.

"Stay away from that guy." Peter said as soon as he was gone. "He's trouble."

That I agreed with.

I shut the diary, once again in complete shock. I always knew my father was a jerk, but I never knew mom knew it too.


	14. Chapter 13

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part thirteen

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Authors Note: _**THANK you to all of you who reviewed and who like this story!!!**_

**_And to those who don't like it, I have an idea…DON'T READ IT!!!_**

That night I waited for Braden and everyone else to come over, and as soon as they did I handed Braden the diary. "I finished it last night." I muttered to him. "It doesn't really explain anything."

He took the diary, then grabbed my arm as I tried to pull away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said calmly. "Why would anything be wrong with me? Everything is fine."

He let my arm go, but didn't look convinced. I went over and sat at the dining room table, thoughts running through my head.

If mom hated Jacob so much, how did she manage to marry him? And why did she? I knew there had to be a reason, I just didn't have any idea of what it was.

And what about the diary? I mean, it doesn't have any pages left in it, so how am I going to know what happened to my mother?

"Stop thinking so loud." Peter muttered to me from across the table.

I looked at him in shock. How much of that did he hear?

"All of it." He spoke softly, nobody else was paying any attention to us. "I can help. Just calm down." He stood. "I'll be back." He anounced, then he walked out of the room.

He came back a second later, and Nathan smirked at him. "Did you have somewhere to be?"

"Left something at home." Peter said shortly. We all looked at his empty hands pointingly, but he ignored all of us. Everyone just shrugged, or rolled their eyes and went back to their previous conversations.

"Just promise me that after you finish, you will come talk to me." Peter spoke softly to me once again.

I frowned. "Finish what?"

"Just promise." Peter said, his eyes meeting mine.

"Fine. I promise." He nodded, then turned to Matt and started up a conversation.

I was left completely confused until I went upstairs later that night and found a bright blue book on my bed.

_July 15,_

_It's been two years since the last time I kept a diary, but for some reason I decided to start it up once again. _I'm eighteen years old now, and I'm getting ready to start my first year of college. I still live with Peter, and yes we are still together. Let's see…the only people that know about us are Niki and Matt, and I think Hiro knows, though he hasn't said anything. Jacob has been living with Matt, Molly, and Mohinder for the last two years. And first impressions are right, he is a complete jerk.

And he has been trying to date me for the last year.

He and Peter hate each other. Jacob says Peter is my uncle and cant tell me how to live my life. Peter says he's in my life enough to know I cant be with Jacob. Every time they are together it's like a bomb is about to go off….hopefully Peter will be able to control that little gift.

Amanda is still around. After Peter didn't call her, she decided to try even harder than before. She will randomly show up at our apartment and make herself a nuisence for a few hours, until we find a way to make her leave. It's just a very annoying set up.

"We have to go to Nathans." I told Peter, as he was lying down on the bed.

He groaned. "Do we have to? I don't want to deal with Jacob right now…or ever."

I laughed. "Well, you're going to have to."

Peter groaned once again, but stood. "Fine. Lets go."

We made our way down the hall, then when the elevator closed he kissed me quickly. This had become a ritual. We couldn't show any affection in public, so as soon as we were alone….

We walked into Nathans and was immediately greeted by everyone. "Your late!" Nathan called.

"Like always!" Niki laughed.

D.L. smirked at us. "We all know not to expect them on time."

"Or at all." Ando jumped in. Everyone laughed.

"Haha." Peter said wryly.

"Hello Claire." Jacob said, walking up to me, and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Missed me this week?" He smirked.

Peter looked ready to kill, but Niki jumped in quickly. "Come on Jacob. It's too early for this game."

Jacob smirked, but removed his arm. "It's never to early for the girl you love."

I grabbed the back of Peters shirt as he started to make a move towards Jacob. This was going to be a long night…


	15. Chapter 14

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part fourteen

Disclaimer: Still not mine

_July 15, continued…_

_I was right, this night was long. _I had to hold Peter back on more than one occasion, and Jacob just kept going. And it didn't help that Nathan seemed to _approve_ of me and Jacob. I mean, he actually seemed to want me to be with him….

"So Jacob, what are you doing this weekend?" Nathan asked that night while we were eating.

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe you should come with the family to the lake." Nathan said, glancing at me. "It would be a good chance for you and Claire to know each other better."

"I don't know if Claire and I can go this weekend." Peter cut in gruffly.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "And why not?"

I glanced over at Peter. _Way to go. What are you going to say to this one?_

Peter shot me an annoyed look. "We were planning on doing something else. I really cant tell you what…"

Nathan turned to me. "Oh really? Well maybe the two of you can join us later. Or maybe you should just skip whatever…plans you two have and just come with the family."

Now I felt guilty. Apparently, Peter didn't. "Jacob isn't family. And we have had plans for awhile now."

Nathan glared at his younger brother and I winced. _Calm down Peter…_

He ignored me and glared right back. "Just because you are fine with living alone and never getting married doesn't mean everyone else wants to do the same thing." Nathan snapped.

Peter smirked. "But I don't live alone, I live with _your_ daughter."

Silence. Only three people- maybe four- understood the significance in that sentence. Nathan and everyone else just took it as a low blow to the fact that Nathan hadn't wanted me to move in here…something that I was very grateful for.

"You're right." Nathan said, getting an evil glint in his eye. "I think it's time Claire moved in here. With me."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Peter looked kind of shell shocked. "Nathan-"

"Come on Claire. It's been three years. I think its now time."

"You cant make her move in here if she doesn't want to Nathan." Heidi put in quietly. I smiled at her gratefully. Heidi and I got along, though sometimes I wondered how much she suspected about Peter and me. "She's eighteen. It's her choice."

"But I don't have to pay for college." Nathan spoke.

That's when everyone exploded. "Nathan-" Heidi.

"What-" me.

"YOU HAVE-" Peter

"Calm down-" Niki.

"We're gonna go." Ando and Hiro.

"Us too." Matt and Mohinder.

"She can move in with me." Jacob.

"Like HELL she can!" Peter.

"CALM DOWN!" Niki hollered. Well, I think it was Niki…

Everyone stopped. I took a deep breath and looked at Nathan. "Look, I like living with Peter. He's my best friend and I don't want to leave. And if you don't want to pay for college, that's fine."

I stood and started walking towards the door, Peter right behind me.

I put down the diary and looked out of the window. So my mom didn't go to college. I knew that, I had always known that. I remember my dad always muttering about how I would grow up to be like my mother, never amounting to anything. At least now I know why.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in."

The door opened and Niki walked in. "Hi Keira."

I smiled, slightly confused. I hadn't really talked to Niki. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked softly. I shook my head and she came over and sat down on my bed.

"Peter talked to me." She started, looking down at the diary that was still in my hand. "He told me you were reading Claire's diary's." she took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know now, your mother was one of my best friends. There is no reason for you to think bad of her, at all. She just did what she thought was best."

"What did she do?" I asked softly.

Niki gave a small smile. "I think it would be best if you heard it.. Or I guess read it from her." She smiled at me. "Just know that she did what she did because she thought she had to, and that your father…well, it shouldn't have turned out like it did."

"Why did my mother leave?" I asked softly.

Niki's shoulders seemed to fall. "That's really another thing you should read. But just so you know, she did love you very much…and she didn't stop talking to everyone. I used to hear from her often." She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I didn't know she died. I just thought she had decided to break all ties." She wiped her tears away, and then stood. "I know your supposed to talk to Peter after you finish, but I thought you might want a girl to talk to also. I'm here if you need me." She turned to go.

"Niki?" She turned back around. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 15

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part fifteen

Disclaimer: I'm absolutely positive that this isn't mine.

"So are you actually going to go to school today?" Colin asked the next morning. I glared at him.

"Yeah."

"Good." Colin said. I just rolled my eyes. He was so annoying with the older brother card. He was only 4 minutes older!

I walked into my first class and saw Mira smiling at me. "How are you?" Mira asked, pulling me into the seat next to her.

"Fine."

"Great." She bit her lip, then looked at me hesitantly. "So, your brother asked me out yesterday."

I smiled. "That's great!"

Mira smiled, relieved. "I'm so happy! I thought you might be upset."

I shrugged. "Colin can do whatever her wants. Just to warn you, he can be kind of a jerk."

Mira laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just to you."

I laughed along with her. "True, very true…"

The day went quickly. I never actually paid attention to school very much. I walked into our apartment, Mira and Colin giggling behind me. I'll tell you, hearing your brother giggle is enough to make you gag.

"Going upstairs?" Colin asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay. Mira and I will be done here." He gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes. "Message received. No coming downstairs until everyone is here."

Mira giggled and I went to my room, grabbing the diary off of my bed.

_July 20,_

_Nathan is seriously not going to pay for me to go to college. _Peter and I have tried everything to get enough money to pay for at least my first year, but we cant. We just don't have the money. "I'm sorry Claire." Peter said, after once again going through the finances. "Maybe you should just go with Nathan."

"No." I said calmly. "I don't have to go to school now. I can get a job and take a year off, then go next year when I have the money. I'm not leaving you Peter."

Peter smiled softly, then kissed me. "I'm still sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." I told him, kissing him again.

There was a knock on the door, and Peter groaned, but let me go and answered it. "Amanda." He greeted, shooting me an amused glance.

"Hey Peter!" Amanda chirped, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking into the apartment…without being invited. "Oh, hi Claire."

"Hi Amanda." I muttered. She gave me a bitter smile, then turned back to Peter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Peter once again shot me a look. I was seething. "I cant."

Amanda smiled at him once again. "Oh, come on."

Peter sighed. "Amanda, I told you I'm not interested in dating."

"I didn't say anything about dating." Amanda said, now her voice was a little bitter. "I just want us to go to dinner. Without anyone else." She shot me a glance.

"Well I don't want to tonight." Peter told her. She glared over at me.

"Fine. Just stay here with your _niece_." She stormed out the door.

I stared after her. "She never gives up, does she?"

Peter shrugged. "Oh well. I wont say yes."

But now I was thinking. We couldn't keep this up forever. Soon, people were going to think it was weird for an uncle and niece of our ages to be living together. They would be expecting me to move out and get my own place. They would expect both of us to date, and get married, have kids. How long did we have left before people started to wonder.

"Hey." Peter said, catching the thoughts as they flew into my head. He pulled me into his arms. "Hey. We'll figure it out. I swear."

"How can we figure this out?" I asked, lying my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He muttered. "I just don't know."

I shut the diary then looked at the clock. Braden and Tyler should be here by now. And I didn't want to go down. After reading about Peter and Claire, how could I possibly delusion myself even more that Braden and I could possibly work out.


	17. Chapter 16

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part sixteen

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Don't hate me too much for this! I swear, I'll make up for it!!!

"Keira, what's going on?" Braden asked that night as everyone was leaving. "You've been ignoring me all week."

I didn't meet his eyes. "I've just been reading mom's diary, and I think it would be a good idea for us to stay friends."

Braden stared at me. "Friends? Keira we cant just be friends."

"Well, then I guess we cant be anything." I snapped. He stared at me then scowled.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." He spoke, his voice full of ice. It was cold, uncaring…

"It is." I spoke stronger than I was. He just didn't understand.

He shook his head once again and walked to where his brother and father were waiting. I walked up the stairs and sat down on my bed. The door opened slowly behind me, and I looked up to see Niki. "I don't know if I want to know the answer to this." Niki said, looking down at the floor, "But is there something going on between you and Braden. Because the looks the two of you give each other are the same looks I used to see on your mom and Peter."

I just looked at her. Was it really that obvious. "I only think I should tell you that everyone missed the relationship between Peter and Claire, but they probably wont the second time."

"Well we don't have to worry about that." I said softly. "I just told Braden that nothing was going to happen between us."

Niki sat down on my bed. She sighed deeply. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you did the right thing. I was all for Peter and Claire, but after seeing the way that turned out, I don't want to see it happen again." She gave me a quick hug and stood. "I'll see you in two days, but you're welcome to call me or stop bye at anytime."

She left and I stared after her.

_August 15, _

_My world came crashing down last night. _Peter and I were asleep in his bed, when his bedroom door flew open. I clutched the blanket to my body as Peter jumped up. "What the hell-"

He broke off as he saw the same thing I saw. Nathan was standing in the doorway, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. "How-how long has this been going on?"

Peter stood. He was visibly shaking. "Nathan-"

Nathan looked at him, then he looked at me. "Both of you stay the hell away from me, and _my_ family." He stormed out of the apartment.

Peter started breathing deeply, he looked like he was having trouble getting enough breath to his lungs. "Oh my god." He muttered, dropping down onto the bed. He buried his head in his hands.

I fought back tears. "Peter."

"Don't." Peter sighed.

I slowly stood and walked into my room, now I was crying. I knew that family meant everything to Peter. He loved them more than anything…even more than me. I took a deep breath and stood, then walked to my closet. I knew that no matter how much he loved me, Peter would never really forgive me for taking away his family. So, I did what I thought best.

I packed my clothes into a suitcase, and took all the money I had saved up. Now I'm sitting at JFK, and my plane for Texas leaves in ten minutes. Hopefully, Peter can talk Nathan into forgiving him, and they can both completely forget about me.

Just so nobody thinks I'm a completely horrid person who just left, I did leave a note. I left it in the main room of the apartment.

_Peter, _

_You know I love you, but I cant stay here and know that you blame me for taking family away from you. I hope you and Nathan can work things out and just forget about me._

_I love you,_

_Claire_

I flipped through the diary. There was still a lot of entries left. At least now I knew why she left. But that still doesn't explain anything about how she married dad. I mean, if she left, how did dad find her? And what could have possessed her to marry him? Maybe she really was mental.

Though somehow I doubted it.


	18. Chapter 17

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part seventeen

Disclaimer: still not mine.

Authors note: Okay guys, I'm almost finished with this story. I think it might have about five to ten more parts, then it's done.

"What's going on with you?" Colin asked me one night. "You are acting really strange."

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He shook his head. "Liar."

"So what do you want me to say, Colin?" I practically yelled.

"I want you to tell the truth for once!" Colin yelled back. "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" I yelled back.

"Fine." Colin snapped as he slammed the door to my room.

I shook my head. Why did everyone think I needed to be talked to?

_August 23,_

_I was back in Texas. _Not that I really had anywhere to go. My father had made it very clear that if I left to live with Peter, I wasn't welcome back. But there might still be someone who could help me…

I walked to the house and knocked on the door, which was pulled open a second later. "Claire?" The young man asked.

I smiled softly. "Hi Zach."

"So that's why I'm back here." I finished.

Zach was staring at me. "You fell in love with your uncle. And he loved you. Then your dad found out and now you're here."

"Right."

Zach looked at me again, then shrugged. "So I guess you need a place to stay then?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you can stay."

I hugged him close, and he helped my bring my suitcase inside.

_September 6,_

_I got a job. _I'm a waitress at small diner. It isn't a bad job, and I get good tips…but I hate it here. And everyone has noticed.

"Why don't you go back to New York." Zach asked me one night.

I stared at him. "I cant go back there."

"Claire, you don't even know what has happened since you've been gone." Zach told me, sighing.

"Then I'll find out." I said determinedly.

"And how will you do that?"

I grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" A voice answered.

"Niki?"

"Claire?!"

"Hi."

"Claire, where are you? Everyone has been frantic since you left."

"It doesn't matter where I am." I said quickly. "I just called because I wanted to know how everything is there."

Silence. "Well, Peter and Nathan are getting along all right if that's what you mean….they are still a little on the outs, but its like if they don't talk about you then everything is fine…"

Silence again. "What aren't you telling me."

"Honey, Peter is dating that Amanda chick."

I let out an involuntary gasp. "Oh."

"He doesn't really like her, we can all see that, but he had to have someone to make Nathan leave him alone…"

"Well, I'm glad he's happy…" I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Honey, he isn't happy. He looks horrible."

Thanks Niki. That's what I needed to hear. "Well, okay….I guess I'll go."

"Wait! Claire-" I heard someone say same my name on the other side of the line. Then I heard Niki. "No! Peter, she doesn't want to talk to you-"

"Claire?" Peter's frantic voice came over the phone. I should have hung up, but I didn't. "Claire, I know your there. Please come home. I don't care about what Nathan says-" I heard him arguing with someone, then heard the phone being ripped from his hand.

"Honey, we all love you and we miss you. But we understand if you choose not to come home." Niki told me.

"I have to go." I said softly.

"Wait! Claire!" Niki yelled as I hung up the phone.

I turned back to Zach. "Happy now?"


	19. Chapter 18

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part eighteen

Disclaimer: not mine.

I stood on the doorstep of Niki's apartment, waiting for her to let me in. "Keira!" She said, surprised. "Hi!"

I smiled at her. "I read almost all of mom's diary. And I really need to know….why didn't my mom come home?"

Niki sighed, then opened the door wider. "Come one in." I followed her into a sitting area, then sat next to her on the couch. "Keira, your mother was just doing what she thought was right. And, I agreed with her. We both knew that if Claire came back, Peter would break up with Amanda, and we would all be back to the same problem. So, she stayed away as long as she could."

"What do you mean as long as she could?" I questioned.

"Do you have the diary with you?" I nodded. "Can I see it?"

I handed it to her. She flipped to where my bookmark was, then scanned the next entry. "D.L. and Jamie are out tonight, why don't you stay for dinner." Niki said swiftly. "I'll go make something, and you read the next entry."

I agreed and turned to the diary.

_September 18,_

_I've been talking to Niki every single day. _She's been telling me all of the news. She told me that Peter asks her constantly if we are talking, and she's had to learn to seal her mind.

But last week I got news that made me feel like jumping off of a very tall building…and not waking up.

"Hey Niki." I said, as soon as she picked up the phone. "How are you?"

"Honey, are you sitting down?" I froze. Something was wrong. "Sit down Claire."

I sat. "Okay."

"Peter just announced that he and Amanda are getting married." Why was it hard to breath? "Apparently, Amanda is pregnant."

I think I'm hyperventilating. "Claire?"

I continued to concentrate on the breathing thing.

"Claire! That's not the worst thing."

"What can be worse than that?!" I yelled into the phone.

"They want you here for the wedding…and its in two weeks."

Ok, that's definitely worse. "What?"

"Claire, everyone knows how close you and Peter were. If you don't come to the wedding, the press will be all over it."

I stared down at my hand. It was shaking…

"Nathan said he would buy your ticket." Niki said. "And I'll pick you up from the airport. You can stay here, and then you wont have to see any of them until the wedding. And you can leave as soon as you want."

"Fine." I muttered.

And now here I am, sitting in the airport, waiting for Niki to pick me up. I cant believe Nathan got me a ticket for a week early. That means I'm here a week early, a week longer than I wanted to be here.

"Claire!" I turned quickly and saw Niki and Micah running towards me. I smiled and Micah got to me first, hugging me. I hugged him back, laughing.

"Hi Micah." He smiled and let me go. Then it was Niki's turn to hug me. "Hi Claire."

"Hey Niki." I smiled. She hugged me tight. "I've missed you."

"Oh, honey." Niki said, "I've missed you too." She looked at me pointingly. "We all have."

I ignored that comment and grabbed my bags. "I'm ready."

"Good." Micah grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the doors. Then we grabbed a cab back to Niki's apartment.

I shut the diary. Niki came back in a second later. "Did you finish?"

I nodded. "So Peter was getting married."

Niki nodded and brought out a plate of food. "Yes, that's the only reason Claire came back to New York. And it almost destroyed Peter's wedding."

"How?"

Niki took a deep breath. "Because no matter now much the two of them tried, they still loved each other." She sighed "And when the wedding happened, watching Peter marry another women destroyed your mother."


	20. Chapter 19

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part nineteen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I went straight home and read the next part of the diary. I had to know what Niki meant exactly.

_September 19,_

_I almost cried when we arrived at Niki's apartment and saw people waiting outside._

Niki frowned as she got out of the cab. I was to shocked to move. "What are all of you doing here?"

Nathan put of a fake smile. "We are all going to celabrate Claire's return." Niki must have given him a look, because his smiled turned into a frown. "It was Amanda's idea."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was. I stepped out of the cab and avoided everyone's eyes. "Hello."

"Claire!" Hiro hugged me, making me crack a smile. "We have all missed you!"

I grimaced. "I've missed you too Hiro."

Hiro let me go, smiling widely. "Why don't some of you guys carry Claire's bags inside." Niki said, putting an arm around me protectively.

"Right." Peter muttered, grabbing the bags and waiting for Niki to open the door. "She'll be in Micah's room." Niki stated.

I shook my head. "Niki, you don't have to do that. I'll take the couch."

"No, it's fine." Micah said, sitting on the couch. "I like it better here anyway."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Peter went to go take my bags into Micah's room, and I looked down as Molly came up to me. "I've missed you too Claire."

I smiled softly, then leaned down to give her a hug. "I missed you."

"So what have you been doing?" Nathan asked gruffly. I tried to ignore him, but everyone was looking at me. Including Peter who had just walked back into the room.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm living with a friend, and I got a job at a diner."

"A job?" Amanda asked scornfully.

I glared at her. "Yeah, well some of us don't have the luxury of having someone to pay for every little thing."

Silence. I closed my eyes. Great, now I'm going to get in trouble again….

Ando cleared his throat. "So where are we going to eat?"

Everyone started talking at once. I looked up and saw Peter's eyes on me. I looked away, but couldn't help but look again. He was still watching me, and Amanda was watching him. Why does life have to be so complicated

"So where do you live?" Nathan asked, not meeting my eyes that night at dinner.

I glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter!" He snapped. Heidi cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. Then, as he looked down, she turned to me.

"Look Claire, after dinner, we all need to talk. As a _family_. We are going back to our place, and we would like you to come." She saw the panicked look on my face, and spoke quickly once again. "You don't have to come. But I hope you will."

"So Claire." Niki cut in quickly, ignoring everyone at the table. "How is Zach?"

I mentally groaned. Niki completely just gave away where I was living…

"Hey all, sorry I'm late." I cringed. Oh god…

Jacob slid into the chair next to me. "Oh Claire, I've missed you so much. Ready to marry me yet?"

I rolled my eyes, then slammed my head down onto my arms, which were folded on the table. "Well that was a little uncalled for." Amanda muttered.

"Ah, she'll come around." Jacob commented, smiling at me. I glared back.

"Like hell she will." Peter muttered, glaring at his plate.

Nathan glared at his younger brother. "Something to say Pete?"

Peter scowled, then looked up. "No, nothing at all." He turned his eyes to mine. I froze. God….

I broke away and looked back on the floor. Everyone continued to talk around me, but I couldn't concentrate. I could feel Peter's eyes watching me, it was like my skin was burning. I stood up. "Excuse me…" I muttered quickly. I stood and walked out of the main dining room, looking for the bathroom.

I almost made it. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. Peter stood, staring down at me. "Claire…"

I pulled away. "What do you want Peter?"

He swallowed hard. "Claire, I asked you to come back."

"And I didn't."

He glared at me. "Claire, I love you. If you would just say it back, if you would admit it, I would call off the wedding right now. I would forget about Nathan, and we could leave, move to wherever you want. Please."

I stared at him in shock. His eyes were pleading with me. It would be so easy to just say those words, so very easy…

But the entire reason I left was because of how much family meant to Peter. If I said those words, and he called off the wedding, there is no possible way that Nathan would forgive him. Ever.

I took a deep breath and said the four words that completely shattered what was left of my heart. "I don't love you."


	21. Chapter 20

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part Twenty

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

"We need to talk Keira."

I looked up at Braden as he walked into my room. "No we don't."

He glared. "Look, I know why you don't want to be with me. I got the entire story out of my dad, about what happened between him and Claire. But think of it this way. We are like their second chance. This is it."

I stared at him. "What are you trying to say Braden?'

He stood right in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Keira, I think I'm falling in love with you. And, unlike my dad, I don't care if they don't want to talk to us anymore. But you know as well as I do that my dad will be on our side. He knows what it's like to lose the one person you love."

Then he reached down, and put his lips on mine.

_September 23,_

_The wedding was today. _I had to sit there, next to my father who still wont talk to me, and watch as the man I love made his vows to another woman. When Peter said, "I do," his eyes were on me.

And the really scary thing? When Amanda said it, her eyes were on me too. But for an entirely different reason…

"That was beautiful." Heidi told Nathan when we were all at the reception.

Nathan nodded. "It was great. And he's finally growing up." He shot me a swift glance.

I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. "Excuse me." I muttered. This was the second time I had found myself running away from people, trying to run from my past.

"Claire." A voice whispered from the dark corner. Peter.

I sighed deeply. "What do you want Peter?"

He walked out of the shadows and stared at me, looking like he was about to kill someone. "Why did you let me do this?"

I glared at him. "You asked her."

"Just to make you come home!" Peter hissed.

I stared at him. "What?"

"That's right!" Peter snapped. "I didn't want to marry Amanda. But I knew if you heard that I was getting married, you would come back."

I breathed deeply. "Peter, I came back because they made me."

"And are you telling me you are enjoying this then?" Peter snapped.

"No!" I practically yelled. "But this is the way it has to be! We cant be together! It just wont work."

He stared at me, then reached down and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, then started to remember where I was…and who this was.

"Go back to your wife Peter." I said softly, breaking away from him. "And I'll make this easy and stay away from you. Away from all of you."

He stared at me. "Claire-"

"It's time for the bride and groom's first dance!" The announcer's voice interrupted him.

He swallowed hard. "I'll always love you Claire…" Then he walked out of the hallway.

I waited a few minutes then went out to the reception hall. Peter and Amanda were dancing, their arms wrapped around each other. Amanda was laughing, and Peter was smiling down at her…the same pose they were in all those years ago at my birthday party.

I chocked back a sob. "Are you okay?" a voice asked softly.

I turned sideways and looked at Jacob. "I'm fine."

There was silence a minute, then Jacob spoke once again. "Look Claire. I know something happened between you and Peter…I've always known something was going on between you. And I know that this must really hurt, to see Peter with Amanda. But I really do think I'm in love with you. That's why I wanted to tell you that I don't care about the fact that you're in love with Peter. I just hope that you'll say yes to this." He looked at me, then went down on one knee. I stared at him in shock.

"I love you Claire." Jacob said softly. By now, everyone was watching us…including Peter. "Will you marry me?"

I looked at him, then looked up and stared at Peter. He looked like he was about to either kill someone, or jump off a bridge. But this was one way to make sure he would stay with Amanda…

"Yes."


	22. Chapter 21

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part twenty-one

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Okay everyone, after this part there is only **_one part left_**!!! I know, sad…

My mother married a man she couldn't stand to be away from the guy she loved. How very ironic.

The diary was empty after that last chapter, there was nothing left. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Keira?" Niki said, as she walked with Peter into my bedroom.

"I finished mom's diary." I told them softly. "And now I need to know what happened. I need to know."

Peter stared at me, and Niki was looking at him. "okay." He said softly. Then he started talking…

_Claire got married eight months later, a week after Tyler was born. _That's when I knew exactly what she had gone through, watching me marry Amanda. The real problem came when we were all at the reception. I was sitting at the table with Amanda when Claire and Jacob walked up to us. Claire was looking slightly reluctant, and Jacob was pulling her along. "Hello Peter, Amanda."

"Hi Jacob!" Amanda smiled, "Claire."

"Amanda." Claire greeted stiffly. Then she looked down at the baby in her arms and her face softened. "That's Tyler, right?"

I nodded, then reached toward Amanda to take the baby. Amanda glared at me, then mouthed no, but I took him anyway. Then I handed him to Claire. She smiled at me, then down at the baby. I swallowed hard. This was what I had dreamed about. "Hi Tyler. Cousin Tyler." She said softly. I smiled at her.

"You're a natural."

She smiled back at me. "I love babies."

"Cant wait to start making them." Jacob put in. Claire shot him a quick glance, and I had to fight back a comment. He was her husband now.

Amanda stood and took Tyler back. "Excuse me." She muttered. I ignored her as she walked away.

Claire was looking at me. I started back. Then Jacob spoke. "So are you two going to go say something already?" He snapped.

I turned a glare to him. "I have to go see someone." Claire muttered. She hurried away.

"So how does it feel to see me marry Claire?" Jacob asked. I turned to him slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that crap." Jacob snapped, glaring at me. "I know you're still in love with Claire. Everyone knows that, even Amanda! But now, you cant touch her. She's _my_ wife. I'll be the one kissing her, the kids will be mine, I'll be the one in bed with her every night-"

I lost my temper. I lashed out, without even thinking about what I was doing. Jacob went flying back into the wall. Everyone gasped, and looked from him to me. He stood, wiping some blood off of his forehead. "What Peter? Cant fight like a real man?" He punched my jaw. I slammed mine into his stomach.

"Jacob! Peter! PETER!" Claire's voice broke through the haze. I finally pushed Jacob away and turned to look at her. She had tears running down her face. "Go get cleaned up." She muttered to both of us. "Now."

I made my way towards my room, then froze when I saw Amanda. "Damn Peter." She hissed. "Leave it be already! She's married! And your niece! Just let go!"

I turned away from her. Nathan came to find me a little while later. "Peter-"

"I don't want a lecture Nathan." I snapped quickly.

"I don't care." Nathan snapped back. "This is Claire's day. Just try to get along with Jacob."

I just glared at him.

_Claire and Jacob moved to California less than a month later._ She knew that if we were around each other to long, things would get out of control.

So they moved. It was around then that I found out Amanda was pregnant. Again. Niki called Claire to tell her. She sent her congrats.

_Two years after Braden was born, Amanda finally had enough. _She was packing her bags as we fought. "You still love her!"

"You've always known that I-"

"Peter, you haven't even seen her in almost three years! Or talked to her! You need to let go!"

I didn't say another word, just watched as she walked out the door.

_Three years later, Niki told me that Claire was pregnant and Jacob had left her._ I begged Niki to talk Claire into coming home, but she refused. We didn't talk about it again.

"And that's all I know." Peter finished.

I turned to Niki. "Do you know anything else?"

She shrugged. "Jacob left Claire for the same reasons Amanda left Peter. He just couldn't stand that Claire loved Peter more than him. They fought about it constantly. I really don't know any more than that."

I just sat, staring at them. After listening to all of this, and seeing how staying away from each other just made Peter and mom's life worse, I did believe that being with Braden and following our hearts was the most important thing.

No matter what Nathan or anyone else said.


	23. Chapter 22

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Part twenty -two

Disclaimer: Wait!…nope, still not mine…

Authors note: _**THIS IS IT**_!!!!! The end! There are many people who have reviewed, and I want to thank all of you! You guys are all great!!!!!

Braden was standing beside me upstairs, holding my hand and staring down into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I want to be with you. No matter what they say. Any of them."

Braden gave me a soft smile, then turned toward the staircase. We slowly made our way down the stairs, still holding hands. Everyone was talking and laughing, then they saw us. Everyone froze. "Wh-what is this?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Braden and I have an announcement." I said, staring right at him.

"Don't Keira." Colin said, his eyes wide. "He's like our cousin."

"Second cousin." Niki corrected.

"Still gross." Jamie muttered.

"Keira and I are dating." Braden said over the noise.

"Like hell you are!" Nathan yelled.

"Leave them alone." Peter said firmly. "I'm not going to make them stop doing this. Not if they really love each other."

Nathan scowled at him. "You're right. We wouldn't want to break them up so that they would just decide to ruin every other relationship they could ever have-"

"Do not turn this around on me!" Peter growled.

I decided to break in. "Guys, we are just trying to tell you that w-"

"Claire, shut up!" Nathan yelled.

Silence. Nathan stared at me and I stared back. "I'm not Claire, Nathan." I muttered. "I am not my mother."

"Well you sure are acting like her." Nathan sneered.

"Nathan-" Niki said warningly.

"Stay out of this Niki!" Nathan yelled.

She stood quickly. "I need to make a call." She left.

"That wasn't necessary, Nathan." Peter growled.

"Yes it is." Nathan yelled. "She was the only one on your side the first time!"

"My side?!" Peter yelled. "Claire left me so I wouldn't have to break away from you and the rest of the family. But if she had given me half of the chance, I would have disappeared with her before anything else could have happened!"

Niki slowly made her way back in the room, though I don't think anyone really noticed. Nathan glared at his younger brother. "Nice to know how you feel-"

"Man, this is sick." Tyler muttered.

Braden glared at him. "Something to say Tyler?"

"Yeah," He stood up, glaring. "She's family man! This is incest! If anyone found out-"

"Well, nobody needs to find out!" Braden yelled.

"Someone's going to find out!" Colin snapped, defending Tyler.

"Not really!" Mira said, standing beside me. "And even if they did, it's legal! You just cant marry first cousins."

Colin looked at her in disgust. "Don't tell me you're approving of this!"

She glared at her boyfriend. "So what if I am?"

Meanwhile, Peter and Nathan were still yelling about their argument, and Peter looked about ready to explode.

Then the doorbell rang.

Everyone froze. "Who could that be?" Lauren muttered. "Everyone we know is here."

Everyone listened as we heard the door open, then slam shut, then the sound of footsteps. Then the door flew open and a woman with long blonde hair, and tan skin stood in the doorway. "Okay, what is going on here?"

"Claire?" Nathan said, staring at his daughter in shock.

Claire turned and smirked at her father. "Hello Nathan."

Silence. I stared at the woman in front of me. What…where had she come from? Wasn't she dead? If she wasn't, why did she leave? Why did Colin and I have to go live with him?

"How did you know to come…?" Nathan muttered.

"Niki called me." She said, she looked at me and Braden and smiled softly. "And if Braden and Keira want to be together, then nobody," she glared at her father, "is going to stand in their way."

I started to smile. "Wait, Niki called you?" I turned to Niki. "You knew she was alive? And where she was?"

Niki looked at me guiltily. "I'm so sorry honey. I had to…"

I looked at my mother. She was to busy looking at Peter to notice. "Claire…"

I watched silently as the two of them slowly walked towards each other and threw there arms around each other, holding tightly. Both were crying.

There was so much I wanted to know. Why did she leave, why didn't she contact us, why did she fake her own death?

But at the moment, all I cared about was Braden. I turned to him and smiled. "I think we are okay."

He kissed me softly. "I think so too."

That's it! I'm thinking of **writing a sequel** that shows things about what happens to Peter and Claire now that she's back, and how Keira and Colin's relationship with their mom is after she left them. And , of course, about Braden and Keira and their relationship.

**Do you think I should write it, or just leave this on its own?**

**_Thanks to all of you once again!!!!_**


End file.
